Peites scènes entre amants
by Totchou
Summary: Aoi et Uruha sont en vacances dans l'auberge de la grand mère de Kai. petite scène de réveil entre deux êtres qui s'aiment


**Titre:** Petites scènes entre amant

**Auteur:** Taki Chan

**Sources:** The Gazette

**Genre:** Choupi kawai, yaoi

**Couple:** Uruha/Aoi

**Disclaimers:** Les Gazettos (en l'occurence Aoi et Uruha), n'appartiennent qu'à eux même TT

Bonne lecture

Uruha se réveilla difficilement, les premiers rayons du soleil l'aveuglant. Il se frotta les yeux et se retourna vers la forme qui était allongée à côté de lui, le serrant possessivement contre lui. Il sourit et caressa doucement les cheveux d'Aoi, lui lissant quelques mèches afin de lui caresser la joue.

Ils venaient de terminer leur tournée par le standing live tour qui avait été un fabuleux concert et Kai avait décidé qu'un peu de repos ne leur ferait vraiment aucun mal. Il les avait donc invité dans l'auberge que tenait sa grand-mère dans le Kansai. Les quatre autres musiciens avaient accepté l'invitation avec joie, surtout Uruha qui était impatient de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son Aoi.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille et avaient fêté dignement la fin de la tournée, puis étaient allés se coucher rapidement, fatigués par le voyage. Le guitariste blond avait prit une douche et avait rejoint son amant dans leur futon. Aoi s'était automatiquement serré contre lui pour leur câlin habituel qui avait viré en nuit passionnée. En effet Aoi adorait lui caresser le ventre avant de s'endormir et Uruha adorait les sensations que cela lui procurait, tant et si bien que ça avait fini comme neuf fois sur dix, le guitariste brun lui avait fait l'amour tendrement et passionnément. Uruha aimait sa façon rien qu'a lui de le prendre avec douceur et brutalité mélangée.

_Ca valait la peine que je prenne une douche hier soir…_Ironisa-t-il intérieurement. Il embrassa donc furtivement son amant pour aller prendre une nouvelle douche, laissant Aoi dormir car il devait vraiment être épuisé d'avoir conduit toute l'après midi et une bonne partie de la matinée et par leur nuit agitée.

Il se glissa dans la cabine de douche et alluma le jet d'eau, savourant le liquide coulant sur sa peau et détendant ses muscles. Pendant qu'il se lavait, Uruha repensa en souriant à la première fois où ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. C'était lors d'un concert pour leur premier album, ils sortaient ensemble depuis 5 mois. C'était Uruha qui avait fait le premier pas, fasciné par la force et la beauté qui dégageaient du guitariste et ce depuis leur toute première rencontre.

Au bout de trois mois, il lui avait donc avoué qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup, non sans mal, Uruha étant quelqu'un de plutôt timide. Mais il ne pouvait pas se taire plus longtemps et comme ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien, même si Aoi ne répondait pas à ses attentes, il espérait qu'ils resteraient amis.

_Aoi… tu me plais vraiment beaucoup et… j'aimerais…_Avait-il avoué en baissant les yeux mais il n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase car Aoi l'avait empêché de continuer en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche et lui avait fait un magnifique sourire avant de l'embrasser.

C'était donc après ces 5 mois qu'après un concert, Aoi avait entraîné Uruha dans leur loge. Il l'avait embrassé passionnément, le laissant pantelant.

_Tu as été magnifique Ru Chan… Je t'aime._ Lui avait-il dit. Uruha l'avait regardé d'abord surpris et s'était jeté dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Après avoir prit sa douche, Uruha se vêtit d'un Yukata noir et entra de nouveau dans la chambre. Il y vit Aoi dormant toujours à point fermé serrant contre lui l'oreiller du guitariste blond, ce qui fit sourire se dernier. Il s'agenouilla au niveau de sa tête et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Le jeune homme brun tourna la tête, les yeux toujours fermés mais s'appuya sur la main de son amant.

Le blond prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement, s'en voulant intérieurement d'être la cause de son manque de sommeil. Le jeune homme gémit en sentant cette douceur sur sa bouche et sourit dans son sommeil.

-Aoi… mon chéri… réveille toi.

-Hmmmm. Gémit-il.

-Allez mon gros paresseux. Sinon tu ne vas plus dormir ce soir. Fit le blond en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Qui tu traites de paresseux là ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi ait conduit pendant tout le voyage. Fit le brun d'une voix encore endormie.

-Ne vient pas te plaindre, je t'ai proposé de prendre le volant et tu n'as jamais voulu.

-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas conduire. Maintenant laisse moi dormir. Fit-il en rejetant sa couverture sur sa tête.

_Ah très bien tu le prends comme ça ! Tu vas voir._ Le guitariste baissa la tête afin de se retrouver au niveau de l'oreille d'Aoi… son point faible.

-A…o…i… Chuchota-t-il

Le guitariste frissonna et se retourna vers Uruha.

-Tu triches.

-Je sais, mais ne dis pas que ça ne te plait pas, je ne te croirais pas. Fit Uruha avec un petit sourire charmeur. Allez lève toi maintenant. Les autres doivent nous attendre.

-Pas faim… Gémit Aoi.

-Pas même si je te donne à manger moi-même ?

Aoi tourna la tête intéressée.

-Vrai ?

-Uniquement si tu te lèves.

-D'accord. Mais je veux un bisou avant !

Le guitariste blond sourit et répondit aisément à la requête de son amant. Puis Aoi accepta enfin de se lever, non sans traîner les pieds. Le guitariste brun n'était vraiment pas du matin. Et quand Uruha le vit en train de grogner et se frotter les yeux d'une main et se gratter la tête de l'autre, encore tout endormi dans son t shirt de pyjama et plutôt à l'aise dans son caleçon, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Que me vaut cela ? Demanda Aoi, légèrement essoufflé par le baiser.

-Rien. J'en avais juste envie. Fit le guitariste blond en posant son front contre celui d'Aoi.

-Oh Uru Chan t'es trop mignon !

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

-Mais moi j'aime bien…

-Bon d'accord mais pas devant les autres parce que sinon Reita va s'accorder le droit de me donner ce surnom. Il n'y a que toi qui à le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

-J'espère bien.

-Bon on y va ?

-On y va ?

Et ils sortirent main dans la main.

**OWARI**


End file.
